Supernatural meets Harold and Kumar
by KingdomShocker
Summary: My 1st fan fiction story where the Winchester brothers meet Harold and Kumar.The brothers must team up with our 2 oddly weed puffer heroes to stop the apocalypse that is about to happen. Castiel,Bobby & someone really famous will make an appearance.
1. Chapter 01: Harold and Kumar go to hell

Greetings! This is my first fan fiction crossover story of Supernatural and Harold and Kumar. Just not to throw any confusion here in my story, all characters from both titles co-exist in one universe. The plot of my story has nothing to do with the original plot of both titles. I don't own any Supernatural and Harold and Kumar characters, this is only a fan fiction story, strictly created for entertainment purposes. Please support the original Supernatural series and Harold and Kumar movies

Chapter 01: Harold and Kumar go to hell

It was a same routine for Kumar today, right after he went to med school; he lied down on his white small comfy bed while smoking a joint of marijuana waiting for the administration of the medical board to call him about the med test result he just took a week ago. That med test will be his stepping stone to become a well-known Doctor, just like his dad who is by the way, couldn't care less about what and where he has been lately. Bored out of his skull, he stood up from his bed, grabbed his sweater and quickly walked to a nearby restaurant to eat.

_**Ahh sweet! This must be a nice ass restaurant to feed on some munchies**_, Kumar told to himself.

He entered the place and grabbed a chair to sit, lit up a joint of Marijuana while waiting for a waiter to serve him. A young man, in his 20s in a white uniform approached Kumar.

_**Sir, I will have to ask you throw your cigarette and leave the restaurant**_, the waiter calmly asked Kumar.

_**What? Now hold on a sec there buddy**_, Kumar replied while looking at the waiter from head to toe.

_**I know this place is a "No cigarette smoking" zone but as you can see and smell, that this little baby in my hand is not actually a regular type of cigarette, hell! It's not even a cigarette, this is weed man, you know, the bong, potty, Buddha, ace, the Assassin of Youth! So clearly, I'm not smoking cigarette here, did you know that I hate cigarette? It causes lung cancer for God's sake! Now how can I even do that to myself, that thing would surely kill me**_, Kumar paused, put a big smile on his face and looked at the young waiter.

_**It's alright dude, I forgive you for accusing me of smoking a cigarette and I would be happy to order a plate of steaming well-done steak, free of charge of course, and let's forget all this nonsense accusation about me, so whaddya say buddy? Oh and could you put more gravy on that steak too and give me a bottle of your finest wine while I wait for my food, just keep it under five minutes. The monster inside my tummy is really growling, from you know, smoking this little piece of God's awesome green friend.**_

The waiter just looked at Kumar and sighed. Following a complete silence for 2 minutes, Kumar flew over outside the door and was forcefully kicked out from the restaurant by the two big guys, probably what they called, "The Bouncers"

_**What the hell? You can't do this to me! I'm a respected American citizen of this state; just because I am a minority it does not give you the right to treat me like this! I want to talk to your Manager, who's in charge of this place?**_ Yelled Kumar at the young waiter and the two big men who overpowered him.

A young man in a well dressed business suit approached Kumar_**. What is going on here man?**_ He asked Kumar.

_**Oh hey Roldy! You see these two white clowns here just forcefully kicked me out from the restaurant and on top of that they physically assaulted me! I was doing nothing!**_

_**Sir, you were smoking cigarette in a "No Cigarrete Smoking" place**_, the young waiter said.

_**Ahhh for crying out loud!**_ Kumar groaned. _**How many times do I have to tell you, this is not a cigarette, it's called marijuana..marijuana joint! So I'm all clean here man. **_

_**Holy Sh*t man! **_Harold gasped. _**You didn't..wha-what the hell man? You can't just do that in a public place, they can throw you in Jail! Have you ever heard of Guantanamo bay?**_ Asked Harold.

_**Yeah I have**_, he answered.

_**Oh ok well have you heard what they would do to you there? They would force you to eat this infamous cockmeat sandwich man! **_

_**Now what the hell is cockmeat sandwich? **_Kumar asked.

_**I don't know what the hell is that but I'm pretty sure that is something that is really, really not good. It's probably a sandwich with a dingdong and pair of balls. Hey! I'm not bailing you out this time man, uh oh, no freaking way. **_

_**Well Roldy that is just plain retard man! There's no way they gonna throw me in Guantanamo bay just by smoking a roll of weed. I can even smoke one of this God's wonder on a plane without those plane marshals or some stupid old racist lady catching me,**_ Kumar stated while he giggled.

_**Just throw the bong away and apologize to them**_, Harold nervously asked Kumar while looking at the two big men.

_**No way man, they are the one who hurt me here, they should be the one apologizing to me, I'm gonna sue your asses and your "No Smoking Cigarette-but not marijuana and if you still smoke marijuana we're still going to kick your ass by these two overgrown white freaks of America" restaurant and then you can kiss my brown ass after the hearing trial**_, Kumar shouted.

_**Oh for God sake! Kumar, let's just go its getting dark soon, I really don't have time for your crap man**_, Harold pulls Kumar's arm while walking away from the scene.

Kumar turned his back to them and yelled while giving them a middle finger. _**This is not the last time you going to see me again, you hear me? I shall be back just like what General McArthur told to those Filipinos, oh yeah! Surprised? you egg headed white douches? I know my history quite well,**_ Kumar yells.

_**What the hell are you saying man? You're not a Filipino**_, Harold said.

_**Well, I'm close to them; you know Filipinos are like first cousin of Indians, so it's all good man**_.

Harold sighed, _**let's just go home man**_.

The two friends continued their argument while walking on their way home.

_**So how was the date with that Korean chick man? Did you let her touch your sausage? Eh? Eh? Look at you! All grown up and shit, letting some Korean chick touch your wiener and nuggets**_, Kumar asked with a big silly grin on his face.

_**Dude! That is just disgusting man! **_Harold replied. _**Mhing Lei and I are just co-workers and we only had a glass of smoothies while discussing about the marketing plan for the next month budget and besides she is not Korean, she's from Thailand,**_ Harold explained.

_**Oh who gives a rat's ass! Korean, Thais, Taiwanese, Chinese it's all the same man, you guys have all chinky eyes. **_

_**Man, now who is being a racist here huh? You are!**_ Harold angrily pointed his finger at Kumar

_**Oh cry me a river Jet Li. I was joking, and look at you! Already planning for the next month budget, ain't that so responsible of you as a family man, "oooohh Harold and Mhing Lei sitting on a tree F-U-C-"**_

"_**Yarrrgghhhh"**_ a loud scream that came from the dark alley interrupted their conversation.

_**What the hell was that man?**_ Harold asked Kumar while grabbing Kumar's arm.

_**Dude, stop being a fag man, It's probably some old fart who is having a heart-attack while watching porn; It happens all the time, trust me.**_

_**What the fu..dude! you are really sick you know that? **_Harold said while he was still hugging Kumar's arm

_**Oh come on dude, that's just a typical life of an old-aged man, pretty much your Dad watches porn too while your Mom is away, heck, even while your mom is sleeping. Come on let's check it out**_

_**Ahh i don't really have time for this crap of yours Kumar.**_

They ran toward the dark alley where they heard the scream and to their shock, they saw a huge man in a bloody trench coat, around 6'5", bald and have pale skin, feeding on a lifeless body of an old-aged man.

_**Holy Sh*t man, Holy sh*t, did you see that?**_ Asked Kumar to Harold who almost dropped his jaw on what they have witnessed_**. Oh my god, so I was right! He was an old aged man, **_Kumar added.

_**What? No screw that Kumar! That guy is doing a Hannibal Lecter on that poor bastard! We need to call the police. **_

_**Y-yeah, yeah..you're right lemme call the Police**_. As soon as Kumar is about to reach his phone in his pocket, his phone rang, playing the famous Disco Stick song by Lady Gaga. The huge creature heard the music and turned his head backward.

_**What the hell man? Turn it off! Oh god oh god oh god, he freaking saw us man, that thing just turned his head 360 degree! **_Harold Cried.

Kumar answered his phone. _**Oh you freaking Jewish, man! It's only Rosenberg, hey Rosen! Sup man, you're not gonna believe what we just saw here this big dude just did a Hanni**_... and as soon as Kumar was about to finish his sentence the creature opened his mouth and loosen up a deafening screech.

_**Oh god what the hell!.. I think my ears are bleeding!**_ Kumar screamed. _**Roldy man! We need to get away in here man, let's go.**_

And just before Kumar could even stand up from the massive screech he just heard, the creature pounded him and opened his big mouth once again, ready to have his second meal on Kumar.

Seeing this, Harold snapped out from the fright on what just happened and started to find any object around him that could distract the creature from feeding on Kumar. Harold turned his head to the right and found a sack of ice melt road salt in the corner of the garbage bins.

_**Road salt? In this mid-spring season? Ahh who cares, I can use this to shove this into that dick head's big mouth**_, Harold thought.

He scooped a handful of the road salt and threw it right in the creature's pale face. The creature jumped away from Kumar and cried in an agonizing pain. Steam came out from the creature's face while he was rolling on the ground. Harold saw this opportunity to grab Kumar who was still injured from the creature's attack.

_**Oh dude, you saved me man, thank you! Thank you. **_Kumar said while he was trying to stand.

_**Man, are you alright? Did he bite you or something?**_ Harold asked

_**I'm all good man, my left ear bled from that thing's screech and I just sprained my leg when he tackled me, aside from that, I'm alright.**_ Kumar stated.

The creature stood up, lifted up his face and snarled at them. The two boys saw his badly burnt face. The creature's claws started to grow sharply. It attempted to scare them by cutting the metal pipe bolted on the wall at the back of the building in the dark alley where Harold and Kumar would ultimately meet their demise. Instead of running for their lives, Harold and Kumar just widened their eyes, opened their mouths and their jaws almost fell, much for their shock staring at the presence of the creature in a bloody trench coat.

_**Dude, this thing is like a freaking Wolverine**_, muttered Kumar. _**We still gonna die here man**_, he added.

The creature charged the boys, reaching his hand and ready to take their lives and then it stopped.

The creature straighten its posture, its claws pulled back to its fingers and threw a big smile to them. The creature opened its mouth, sighed and spoke in a deep male raspy voice for the first time. _**I have caused too much commotion here; I think one soul is enough for tonight**_

_**Oh thank you, thank you! I think so too, I think you are full now, that old dude deserved what he got, don't worry about what happened here, we won't tell anyone about this, we'll keep the body, clean everything, forget about this bloody night we've experience, just please! Please don't kill us, we'll do anything,**_ Harold begged.

_**Yeah man, really, we won't tell anyone, not a soul!**_ Kumar added.

The creature laughed and grabbed Harold and Kumar's by their necks.

_**Sharrggghh**_, he growled. _**And you think I would just let you run away, not after what you have seen, I am full, but you two can serve as my breakfast and lunch for tomorrow, you will save me the trouble of going back and forth to your pathetic world. You two are coming with me....to hell!**_

The whole place shook like a small earthquake, the ground cracked open and the three covered in a red blinding flash, and just like that they disappeared, leaving only the corpse of the old man the creature feasted on.

It was 7:30AM; local police were conducting an investigation about the corpse they have found in the alley of Front and George Street. Suddenly, two men, one in his mid 20s and the other one in his early 30s, in a nice well dressed American coat, just like what you have seen in CSI and any of those Crime Scene Drama series approached an officer who was searching for any identity of the corpse.

_**What do we have here officer?**_ In a raspy voice said the man in his early 30s

_**And who the hell are you two?**_ The office responded.

_**We're sorry, my name is Agent Sam, Sam Padalecki and this is my partner Agent Dean Ackles, and we're from FBI,**_ showing their fake FBI badges to the officer.

Of course, these are not their real names, since they are still wanted by the police all over America. But we all know who is who.

The officer had a quick glance on their fake badges. _**Well, we found a body of an old man, probably in his 50's; we identified him as David Nutter, a local resident of this area, owned a mini-store just across the street. His wife told us he was still with her at around 6:00 pm; he went out to pay the bills and never came back since then. This poor bastard had his stomach all clean the ribs are still there, well some are hanging, first time we got this in this quiet town, usually we would blame an animal attack but according on what we are seeing here, no bite marks, scratches, hell! there's no even any sign of struggling here, looks like he just lied there and let whatever sick bastard do a buffet on him.**_

Dean took off his shades, lowered his head and looked at the corpse. Sam nudged Dean and showed a black piece of granite, somehow burnt. _**Dean, what do you think?**_

_**We need to call Bobby,**_ said Dean.

_**That won't be necessary,**_ said a voice they heard behind them.

_**Castiel? **_Sam asked with a surprise look on his face.

-To be continued

*Well there you have it! My first chapter of my The Winchester brother meet Harold and Kumar, chapter 2 will be up next, depends on the spare time I can get. I hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading *


	2. Chapter 02: The twin keys of Tartarus

Greetings! This is my first fan fiction crossover story of Supernatural and Harold and Kumar. Just not to throw any confusion here in my story, all characters from both titles co-exist in one universe. The plot of my story has nothing to do with the original plot of both titles. I don't own any Supernatural and Harold and Kumar characters, this is only a fan fiction story, strictly created for entertainment purposes. Please support the original Supernatural series and Harold and Kumar movies

Previously: We have been introduced to Harold and Kumar on the first chapter. While walking on their way home from the mishap that happened to them at the restaurant, thanks to Kumar of course, they have encountered an odd pale-looking man in a bloody trench coat devouring on a lifeless body of an old man. The strange man saw them and attacked Kumar, making his next meal on him. Fortunately, the man was full enough from his last meal and decided to take our oddly heroes to where no living creature has ever gone through, to hell. Enter the two fake FBI agents, Sam and Dean. As they investigated the gruesome murder, Sam noticed peculiar object he had found in the crime scene and thought that something supernatural must have happened in that murder scene. As they about to contact their senior colleague, Bobby, a heavenly entity approached them, an angel named Castiel, who seemed to have all the answers the brothers were trying to find out.

Chapter 02: The twin keys of Tartarus

_**Castiel? What are you doing here and how did you know where we are?**__,_ asked Sam with a surprise look on his face.

_**I don't have enough time, we need to discuss this matter in a safe place, **_Castiel replied in a low somehow worried voice.

_**Huh, it must be really something big this time eh Cas? What is it that you God's little holy soldiers with wings want from us? Lemme guess, one of your higher ranked angels screwed up God's plan again and now they want us to clean their mess?**_Dean responded in a sarcastic tone.

_**Dean please, this must be really important, Ok Castiel, tell us what you know.**_

_**I will, but not here**_

_**You can tell us everything at Bobby's pla....,**_ just before Dean could finish his sentence Castiel teleported the Winchester brothers to Bobby's place.

_**Ugh!**_ Dean groaned, **what **_**did I tell you about your teleporting crap Cas? You know how much I hate that!,**_ Complained Dean. While Dean was trying to get up, lukewarm water splashed at Dean's face.

_**Bobby! It's alright, it's us,**_ Sam told Bobby while raising both of his arms.

_**Have**__**you heard of "knock the god damn door before you enter?" I almost blew your face off!,**_ Bobby angrily asked while he lowered his semi-automatic shotgun.

_**Tell that to Cas, he was the one who did that teleport crap again, and do you always have to throw holy water at my face every time you see me?,**_ Dean asked while he wiped his face.

_**Time**_ _**for you to take a shower anyway and beside, it gets funnier every time I do that**_, Bobby answered with a smirk on his face.

_**So, what brings you here? You even brought Rick Astley here; did you boys hit something big this time?,**_Bobby asked while he was making fun of Castiel's trench coat, a little similar to Rick Astley's from the famous song "Never gonna give you up"

_**Bobby, Castiel has something to tell us regarding from last night's murder, **__S_am stated.

_**Which one is it? I've been hearing and seeing all kinds of murder these past few days.**_

_**The one that had his stomach all cleaned,**_ Sam answered.

_**I believe something odd, must have happened that night, that's why I'm here to tell you this**_**,** Castiel said.

_**Something odd? Sure, the poor bastard had his stomach all empty with no scratched or even signs of struggling, yeah tell me, what's so odd about that?,**_Dean annoyingly asked Castiel.

_**Last night, I...we felt a tremendous amount of demonic force, it was so big that all the angels in the whole city felt it. Right now the higher rank angels are starting to make their own investigation about what have happened.**_

_**Do you know what was it?,**_Sam asked.

_**That's what I'm trying to find out, we went there the moment we felt the demonic energy but we didn't find anything except for the body of an old man,**_ Castiel answered.

_**How bout this? Sam took a piece of burnt granite from his pocket. We didn't find any burnt objects or marks in the murder scene but this one. It is somehow strange that this thing was there in the first place, I thought this could lead us into something,**_ Sam stated.

Castiel slightly touched the piece of burnt granite, his eyes widened and looked at Sam, _**this object has a small amount of demonic energy, you found this near the body?**_

Sam nodded.

_**It has the similar energy we felt that night. This is strangely odd indeed.**_

_**What do you mean by that?,**_ Dean asked in a raspy voice.

_**This energy can only be released and felt when a portal or a gateway to hell has been opened, and not even a high-ranked demon has the ability to do that. And by the huge amount we have felt, we were guessing this....hellish entity must be really powerful, that even the Archangels can't handle**__,_

Castiel explained the brothers and Bobby in a low worried voice.

_**Are we talking about Lucifer here? Or some big demon boss?,**__ Bobby asked._

_**That could be a possibility, or it could be a demonic invasion, a secret invasion that we don't know until we find it out,**_ Castiel answered.

_**Sammy, looks like we just hit the jackpot here,**_ Dean boastfully told Sam

_**We must not take this easy; this could trigger the apocalypse in your world,**_ Castiel worried.

_**Like we are gonna let that happen, not on our watch, point us where do we go to close this Hell Gate,**_ Asked Dean

_**I am not sure yet where and how, however, I know someone who could tell us. I can teleport you there now I just need to...,**_Dean interrupted Castiel, _**Whoa, stop there Cas, we are not going to do that again. We're taking my car,**_he told Castiel while he held up his pointy finger at him.

_**You boys go ahead and I will get all the people and firearms I can get and do my own research, this could be a war we need to win.**_

_**Alright Bobby, we're counting on you that, **_Dean told Bobby while he took the semi-automatic shotgun and a box of shotgun shells.

The three went out and headed out to the next town using Dean's black Chevrolet Impala.

Meanwhile, Harold slightly opened his eyes and had only a glimpse of Kumar lying next to him unconscious. They seemed to be in a dark underground cave with only nothing but a small torch that keeps the room dim.

_**Kumar, Kumar! Wake up man, Harold shook the unconscious Kumar. This isn't the time to sleep, sh*t I think we're dead, this must be hell, and my head still hurts from that red flash, what was it?,**_ Harold asked himself while he tried to wake Kumar.

Kumar groaned and woke up, _**ahh dude, what the hell man? I was having the sexiest dream ever, I was making out with this blonde chick that looked Sarah Jessica Parker, why'd you wake me up for?,**_ Kumar asked while he wiped the drool off his lips.

_**Look around you..I don't think we are still in New Jersey, do you remember anything? Anything at all? because my head is still messed up.**_

_**Messed up? Tell me about it! My head hasn't been all well since last week.**_

_**You mean since the day you started smoking weed? And what's with your weird dream? Sarah Jessica Parker, I didn't know making out with horse turns you on,**_ Harold joked.

_**F*ck you man! Sarah Jessica Parker is hot! I would totally bang her and also your Mom; I can take them both in one night.**_

_**Screw you man! Kate Chao Lee is a saint! Don't you ever talk to her like that again or we're not friends anymore!,**_ yelled Harold angrily at Kumar.

_**Alright, alright..I was just joking,**_Kumar apologized as he grabbed his jacket from the ground and wipe the dirt from it. _**Oh man, I just smoked my last weed, Kumar whined, and where the hell are we? What is this place? **_

_**That's what I've been trying to find out while you were there lying dead and making out with horse face in your head, I haven't seen that bald-pale face freak when I woke up. I thought I was just dreaming.**_

_**Kumar looked around, Oh f*ck! I just remember too. Where is that Hannibal Lecter guy? **__He asked. __**This is some weird sh*t we are in right now, did I just smoke too much but I don't feel stone man! You saw him too, so it's all freaking real then,**_ Kumar added.

_**How I wish this was nothing but a bad f*cking dream, this is quite a nightmare for me because I'm stuck here with you here in God knows where we are. I don't know dude, but we can't stay here and wait for him. The next time we see him he'll do an "all you can eat" on us.**_

Kumar agreed and he took the small torch with a rusted handle**. **_**Alright, we will need this to find our way out before that freak finds us, hopefully this fire will last longer.**_

The two kept on walking, turning on every turns they found. It's been more than forty minutes since the two left the spot the cannibal creature left them. The only thing that they could feel is the dry rough cold walls of the cave aside from the exhaustion while they walk deeper into the somehow never ending abyss of the cave. They decided to retire for a short moment, catching their breath. Harold looked back and only saw nothing but a complete darkness. He felt that the darkness of the cave itself is following them, more like it was trying to devour them if it wasn't for the small light that the torch was giving them. Harold sighed.

_**This is really creepy, how long have we been walking Kumar?**_

_**I don't know, almost an hour I guess, sh*t! My watch is broken; I must have hit it hard on the ground when that freak jumped on me. Still no signal Roldy?**_

Harold looked on his phone and checked it for the last time; he turned his head to Kumar and sighed with a worried look. _**Still dead man, I can't even make an emergency call in this God's forsaken place!**_ He almost threw his phone much to his dismay.

_**Hey! Don't do that! We can't get any help if you break that thing, give me that!, **_Kumar snatched the phone away from Harold's hand.

_**That thing is useless Kumar; we can't get any network at all since the moment we stuck here.**_

_**Now where to?**_ Kumar asked.

_**I don't know! you have the freaking torch with you; I'm just following you here dude.**_

Kumar waved the torch, trying to make the fire bigger. He saw something odd in the corner of the crooked stoned pillar. He wasn't sure what was it but there was something written on the base of the pillar, weird markings that looked like letters. Kumar told this to Harold and the two decided to examine the strange cave pillar.

_**This is something Harold; here hold this for now, **_Kumar gave the torch to Harold.

_**Dude, it's just pillar cave, looks really old it must have been here for long long time. Stop fooling around with it Kumar, you might break it and this whole cave will collapse.**_

_**Check this out man! There's something scribbled on it,**_ Kumar pointed this out to Harold.

_**More like chicken scratches to me man, some bastard must have been here before us and got bored out of his skull and just randomly scratched his fingernails on this thing. It could be that bastard who brought us here the first place,**_ he said to Kumar.

_**Harold, come over here man, I need you to keep the light in that way. **_Kumar started to study the odd markings; he brushed and blew off the dust covering the rough stony part of the pillar.

_**We're wasting our time here man, the fire is dying we need to get out of here,**_ worried Harold.

_**Hold on dude,**_ Kumar responded. He looked closer, kneeled down and felt the weird markings carved on the base of the pillar.

"_**Those..who..have..still have..soul living..twin".,**_ Kumar whispered. _**Those who have the soul of the living may possess the twin keys of Tartarus?,**_ Kumar stated and was trying to figure out what does it mean.

_**What are you sayin' man? You can translate some weird chicken scratches alphabets? **_Harold asked in sceptic facial expression.

_**Greek alphabets, ancient Greek alphabets..I can still read those from my Greek class on my first year of my college and what the hell is the twin keys of Tartarus? what is this some kind of Lord of the Ring Harry Potter shi*t..that is some weird crap man**_

_**Weird crap indeed dude,**_ said Harold. _**Didn't know you take Greek class before, on top of that, you still remember everything of that while still stoned from smoking, you are quite something Kumar. Now what?**_ asked Harold.

_**There still some other letters here, they're all worn out and hard to read. But I'm pretty sure about the first sentence I just read**_. Kumar stood up and brushed off the dirt on his pants. He looked on the cave pillar again and noticed a strangely odd crack around it. He gently touched the crack and the whole pillar started to glow in red color.

_**Whoa! What the hell?**_ Harold was surprised_**. What did you do now Kumar?**_

The stony layer of the pillar started to come off exposing a glowing red metal part and the ancient Greek alphabets carved on it started to glow as well.

_**Dude, I must be so f*cking stoned right now...**_,Kumar said while he was completely amazed on what they saw.

_**We are so dead,**_ Harold said while the fire on the torch died out.

Meanwhile, Sam, Dean and Castiel reached their destination. They stopped in front of an old warehouse and they got out from Dean's Black Chevrolet Impala.

_**See! Driving isn't that bad Cas, Dean patted Castiel's shoulder. Now who do we need to squeal to end this upcoming apocalypse,**_ Dean asked Castiel while he put a couple of shotgun shells in his semi-automatic shotgun and cocked it.

_**Violence isn't necessary here Dean; he's an ally, a friend,**_ Castiel stated.

_**A friend? Must be another bastard angel who will trick us on cleaning up his own mess. Speaking of a bastard, how's my good ol' friend Zachariah? Did he finally find a wig for his poor ugly vessel?**_ Dean laughed and Sam tried not to.

_**Sam cleared his throat,**_ So Castiel where is this friend of yours?

The door of the old warehouse opened and they saw a figure of a skinny, roughly in his early 20s young man in a casual clothes. He approached them.

_**Sam and Dean, this is Teriell and he is an angel, **_Castiel introduced the young man to the brothers.

-End of chapter 02-

*And that's chapter 02 folks! I hope you enjoy it, chapter 03 is next maybe after or before Christmas who knows? and speaking of that, I wish you all a Merry Christmas and a Prosperous New Year*


End file.
